


Bias 01

by TutuAlice



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TutuAlice/pseuds/TutuAlice
Summary: 快乐金凛文！太缺粮开始自产自销hhhh第一次创作，私设如山金凛属于原作者，ooc属于我！比心！
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Tohsaka Rin, 金凛
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Bias 01

第四次圣杯战争中，远坂时臣召唤出人类最古老的王——吉尔伽美什，并暗地里控制住了assassin,一时间胜券在握。但保险起见，远坂家主仍决定送妻女离开乌冬市，躲避这次战火。 

英雄王并非不是没有见过幼年时期远坂凛。被召唤后的王接受了时臣的臣服，却暂时找不出像样的从者活动筋骨，无趣漫步于城市时，厌烦了无数蝼蚁苦苦挣扎于市井之间却仍代一代毫无乐趣的繁衍，倒不如那个伪神父地窖里十几代珍藏的美酒来的有趣，珍酿差强人意，比这稍微愉悦的是来自神父的变化。

那个没有自我意志的禁欲男人在自己的教导下似乎终于开窍，开始探索自我，愉悦自我，像黑暗里蠢蠢欲动的臭虫开始谋划些什么。“终归是个堕落而又邪恶的灵魂”，但王不会做无趣的矫正，那个神父天生反骨，装模做样正义的活着看起来倒是更为滑稽。王只是审判者，孤高的处于在顶端，冷漠的看着各式各样的“人”，或许曾经引领过乌鲁克的人民，但最终都化为史书里零星几段文字，淹没在浩瀚的史书里。

小远坂凛正是在这时闯入王的视野里。“必须要好好保护父亲大人！”稚嫩的小女孩紧握拳头，坚定的对那伪神父说道，“不然我是不会原谅你的！”，恶狠狠警告完后，又换成温柔的面孔去帮母亲提行李。淡蓝色的瞳孔如深海般宁静又圣洁，让在后花园漫步的王多看了一眼。“纯洁的灵魂”，王心想道，平庸的远坂时臣倒是生了个不错的女儿，年幼的兔子隐约能感受到猛兽的恶意，不过结局却是显而易见。

远坂凛却是敏锐的发现藏于后花园的金发男人，悄无声息的掷出一颗含微量魔力的宝石——对于制服普通人已足够。王头也未回接住了红宝石，手上把玩一圈，小丫头果然按捺不住了：“你是谁？谁允许你进来的？！”

王一向对人类的幼崽耐心，并不计较她的冒犯，却也不直接回答凛的诘问。猩红的眸子微微下移，远坂凛被王的气势镇住了，一时间动弹不得。在绝对的实力面前，凛的身体开始小幅度抖动，像极了濒临死亡的猎物，绝对臣服却又心存幻想。近距离看着，吉尔伽美什突然发现自己与这个人类幼崽存在着某些“因缘”，或许就在不久的未来。

王微微低头，轻声道：

“在结局未来临之前，去见证吧。”


End file.
